Amnesia
by saililove-chan
Summary: One-shot Songfic. "desearía…despertar con amnesia y olvidarme de todo porque recordar cómo se sentía dormir a tu lado, recordar todos esos pequeños detalles que solo existían entre nosotras, duele.Duele y mucho" Puckentine. Denle una oportunidad.


**Hola, hace tiempo que no subía algo asi que de la nada salio esta idea y aquí esta :D Espero que disfruten este one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritaas; "Puckentine". Si no te gusta no leas ;)**

**Disclaimer: La cancelada "Sam & Cat" *llorando* no me pertenece, le pertenece a nuestro querido Dan y al equipo de Nickelodeon, ya que si fuera mía jamas se hubiera cancelado :c La cancion "Amnesia" no me pertenece en lo absoluto, le pertenece a la banda 5 seconds of summer.**

**Aclaracion: Lo que esta escrito **_"__así"_ **es la carta. Lo que esta** "Así" **es la canción. Por ultimo** "Así" **son los hechos.**** Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lees esto.**

* * *

I drove by all the places / Conduje a todos los lugares

we used to hang out getting wasted / En los que solíamos pasar el rato perdiendo el tiempo

I thought about our last kiss / Pensé en nuestro último beso

how it felt the way you tasted / Cómo se sintió y la forma en la que tu sabias

and even though your friends tell me / Y aunque tus amigos me digan

you're doing fine / Que estas bien

and you're somewhere feeling lonley / Y que estas en alguna parte sintiéndote sola

even though he's right beside you / Incluso cuando él está a tu lado

when he says those words that hurt you/ Cuando él dice esas cosas que te hacen daño

do you read the ones i wrote you? / ¿Lees las que yo te escribí?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?/ A veces me pongo a pensar ¿Lo nuestro fue una mentira.

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?/ Si lo que teníamos era real¿Cómo te puedes sentir bien?

_En estos momentos estoy sentada en la "banca", así es, nuestra banca, tantos recuerdos llegan a mi mente solo con el hecho de estar aquí. Conduje desde el apartamento hasta aquí (en mi bicicleta por supuesto) solo para aclarar mis ideas y poder escribirte esta carta._

_Sinceramente no sé que estoy haciendo ni cómo empezar a escribirte todo lo que necesito que leas, todo lo que necesito sacar de mi interior, simplemente no puedo seguir aguantando estos sentimientos._

_No dejo de recordar cuando estabas aquí como solíamos reírnos de la gente que se caía porque tropezaba en la vereda mal hecha. También recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí juntas en el "día del Yay" cuando cometí ese terrible error, todos los días me arrepiento de eso, aunque al día siguiente recorrí todas la calles cercanas buscando al vagabundo al que le di tu chaqueta, cuando lo encontré me sentí tan bien y más aún cuando te la entregue creo que jamás te había visto tan feliz, ese día entendí que lo único que quería era hacerte feliz. _

_Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue aquí y también aquí en esta banca fue el último, me destroza pensar en todo eso y en cómo te fuiste y nunca volviste a hablarme, sé que todavía te comunicas con Jade, ella es mi amiga y me ha dicho que tu estas bien y que bueno, estas con Freddie aunque a veces pienso que tal vez te sientes sola, lo cual no es probable ya que estas con él, pero todavía tengo ese pensamiento. Tengo miedo de que él no te haga feliz y de que te sientas mal si alguien te llegara a decir algo malo en tu contra, espero que si eso pasa recuerdes todas esas veces que te dije cosas bonitas, todos esos mensajes y todas esas llamadas. Necesito saber si lo nuestro era real, porque parece que no ya que tú, según Jade, estas muy bien, pero yo… _

[Chorus/Coro]

'Cause i'm not fine at all / Porque no estoy del todo bien

The day you told me you were leaving /El día que me dijiste que te ibas

I remember the make up running down your face/ Recuerdo el maquillaje corriendo por tu cara

and the dreams you left being, you didn't need them /Y los sueños que dejaste, tu no los necesitabas

like every single wish we ever made /Como cada deseo que siempre hicimos

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia/ Desearia despertar con amnesia

Forget about the stupid little things/ Olvidarme de todas las estupidas pequeñas cosas

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you/ Como la forma en la que se sentía quedarme dormida a tu lado

and the memories i never can't scape / Y los recuerdos de los que nunca voy a poder escapar

'Cause i'm not fine at all / Porque no estoy del todo bien

_Definitivamente no estoy bien. Estoy destrozada y me siento completamente inútil y sola._

_Cuando me dijiste que te ibas, que volverías a Seatle porque tu madre te necesitaba y Carly había vuelto, creo que fue el día más triste de mi vida, espero que también haya sido el tuyo. Recuerdo como apenas pudiste decírmelo en un susurro mientras lagrimas recorrían tu rostro, muy pocas veces te vi llorar y si lo hacías en ese momento es porque en serio estabas mal. Estabas triste lo sabía, lo sé y siempre lo tendré presente, supongo que pensaste en todos los sueños que teníamos como el de vivir en Oslo, tener una casa, conseguir verdaderos trabajos, pero siempre juntas. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo desearía no hacerlo, desearía…despertar con amnesia y olvidarme de todo porque recordar cómo se sentía dormir a tu lado, recordar todos esos pequeños detalles que solo existían entre nosotras, duele. Duele y mucho, ya que nunca podre escapar de esos recuerdos._

The pictures that you sent me / Las fotos que tu me enviabas

they're still living in my phone /Estan todavia en mi teléfono

I admit that i like to see them all alone i fell alone / Admito que me gusta verlas todo el tiempo cuando me siento sola

All my friends keep asking why i'm not a round/ Mis amigos me pregunta porque no quiero salir.

It hurts to know you're happy / me duele saber que eres feliz

And it hurts that you're not mine /y que no eres mía

It hurts to hear your name /Duele escuchar tu nombre

When i haven't seen you in so long/ Cuando no te he visto en mucho tiempo

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?/ Es como si lo nuestro nunca hubiese pasado, ¿Fue todo una mentira?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?/ Si lo que teníamos era real ¿cómo puedes estar bien?

_Recuerdo cuando iba al colegio y en mis momentos libres me mensajeaba contigo y tú me mandabas fotos haciendo estupideces o simplemente una foto del techo diciendo que estabas aburrida, tengo que admitir que veo esas fotos cada vez que me siento sola y eso pasa muy a menudo, generalmente me encuentro encerrada en mi pieza completamente sola, observando la cama en la que solías dormir y a la que yo acudía cuando tenía miedo, solamente me quedo ahí sentada observando y deseando que volvieras. Muchas veces recibo llamadas de mis amigos, de Tori, Jade, Robbie, André, Beck e incluso de Trina preguntándome si quiero salir hacer algo dar un paseo o lo que sea y siempre obtienen la misma respuesta: No. Simplemente no puedo ser feliz y no creas que te culpo por eso, todo es mi culpa yo soy la que no puede salir de esta._

_Jade cada vez que viene habla conmigo y te menciona y eso me duele porque sé que eres feliz pero que ya no me perteneces, claro nunca lo hiciste, jamás fuiste del todo mía pero yo te sentía así, sentía que eras mía y que yo era tuya, pero ya no. Sé que han pasado tres meses desde que te fuiste, tres largos y dolorosos meses, no te he vuelto a ver y lo único que he sabido de ti ha sido porque me lo han dicho, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje de parte tuya ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? ¿De nosotras? Parece que todo lo que vivimos solo fue un sueño, un sueño que duro casi dos años, un sueño que probablemente ha sido el más hermoso que he tenido y tú todo lo olvidaste y no entiendo cómo puedes seguir tu vida, como puedes estar bien._

[Inserte Coro]

If today i wake up with your right beside me/ Si hoy me despierto contigo a mi lado

like all of this was just some twisted dream /Como si todo esto fuese solo un mal sueño

I'd hold you closer than i ever did before /Te sostendría más cerca mío de lo que nunca

and you'd never slip away /Y tú nunca te escaparías

and you'd never hear me say /Y nunca me oirás decir

_A veces despierto y mantengo los ojos cerrados, deseando que al abrirlos estés tu a mi lado abrazándome y deseándome los buenos días mientras juegas con mi cabello y yo te sonreiría y te abrazaría por la cintura y no te soltaría jamás y tu estarías conmigo para siempre. Me siento terriblemente egoísta al decir esto debido a que yo era feliz a tu lado, más feliz de lo que he sido nunca pero tal vez tu no lo eras del todo y ahora si lo eres, sé que debería ser feliz porque estas bien, porque si uno ama a alguien desea su felicidad por sobre todo ¿no es así? Tu siempre buscabas lo mejor para mí y ahora que tú eres feliz yo ni siquiera puedo alegrarme por ti porque soy demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo._

_Si tan solo pudieras volver, si me volvieras a hablar, si volviéramos a ser amigas con eso me bastaría, no te estoy pidiendo nada más. Si jamás te hubieras ido nunca hubieras tenido que leer esto que tal vez te este haciendo sufrir pero no tanto como lo que he sufrido yo todo este tiempo._

[Chorus/Coro]

'Cause i'm not fine at all / Porque no estoy del todo bien

The day you told me you were leaving /El día que me dijiste que te ibas

I remember the make up running down your face/ Recuerdo el maquillaje corriendo por tu cara

and the dreams you left being, you didn't need them /Y los sueños que dejaste, tu no los necesitabas

like every single wish we ever made /Como cada deseo que siempre hicimos

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia/ Desearia despertar con amnesia

Forget about the stupid little things/ Olvidarme de todas las estupidas pequeñas cosas

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you/ Como la forma en la que se sentía quedarme dormida a tu lado

and the memories i never can't scape / Y los recuerdos de los que nunca voy a poder escapar

'Cause i'm not fine at all / Porque no estoy del todo bien

No I'm really not fine at all/ no estoy realmente bien del todo

Tell me this is just a dream/ Dime que solo es un sueño

´Cause I'm really not fine at all/ Porque yo en realidad no estoy bien del todo.

_Con esta carta no quiero que sientas lastima, ni culpa, ni remordimiento, ni mucho menos que te sientas obligada a volver, solamente necesitaba que supieras como me siento. Si te hice pasar un mal rato en serio lo lamento, esa no era mi intención. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, soy completamente consiente de que eso no pasara. Poco a poco superare lo nuestro y me olvidare de todo aun así sufra mucho, lo conseguiré, saldré adelante y espero que tú también lo hagas que quedemos bien y que ambas seamos felices. Tal vez hay recuerdos de los que nunca me olvidare pero está bien, los atesorare como lo mejor de mi vida._

_Porque tú fuiste lo mejor de mi vida._

_Te amo Samantha Puckett y creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo._

_ Con todo el amor del mundo._

_ Caterina Valentine-._

Probablemente nadie en el mundo podría haber apreciado ese trozo de papel tanto como lo hizo ella. Mientras lo doblaba cuidadosamente y lo devolvía a su sobre no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había leído, en todos los sentimientos que la pelirroja había plasmado ahí, y para colmo se sentía completamente confundida. Es verdad ahora ella estaba con Freddie pero eso no significaba que estaba bien, al contrario ella solo estaba con él para sentirse un poco mejor aunque por lo visto no funcionaba.

Se paró lentamente del sofá con solo una idea en su mente "definitivamente he cometido el peor error de mi vida, jamás debí dejarla", repitió lo mismo un sinfín de veces en su cabeza y eso fue exactamente lo que le mando a su mejor amiga, Carly y también lo que dejo escrito en una nota en su casa, porque sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero no era tan grande como la que cometió al dejarla.

Solamente unas horas después de recibir esa carta, se encontraba parada en frente de esa puerta que alguna vez fue la de su hogar. Indecisa levanto lentamente su mano hasta el timbre el cual toco delicadamente con el miedo de lo que sea que pudiera pasar. Una vez escucho el timbre sonar espero pacientemente mirando un punto fijo el centro de la puerta. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja.

-Hola Cat-sonrió tímidamente la rubia mientras veía que, en los ojos marrones de la chica en frente de ella aparecía un brillo muy especial como que estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, a llorar de alegría.

-¿Sam?-susurro Cat con un tono dudoso como que no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

-Si KittyCat, soy yo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? personalmente me gusto espero que hayan pensado lo mismo, okay quizas un poco triste y con el final abierto (creo que amo dejar los finales abiertos) aunque es bastante obvio :D**

**En fin si te tomaste el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí te lo agradezco mucho y no olvides comentar y agregar a favoritos ;)**

**Los quiero (a quien sea que haya leído esto)**

**Pd: Quiero darle las gracias a: arandiagrande, Elsannafic, Caeli18 (por segunda vez, mucho love para ti), Pauly Vega (x2)y a minomaria por leer "no es mi estilo" y para los que piden una segunda parte no pensaba hacerla hasta que vi los comentarios y creo que tal vez haga una ahora, aclaro "TAL VEZ" no estoy muy segura ;)**

**Pd2: No se que poner aquí, simplemente amo las posdatas *-***


End file.
